


spring blossoms and flowers in her hair

by NoodlePie



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Spring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlePie/pseuds/NoodlePie
Summary: Noah braids Artemis' hair while she studies for her finals and finally asks her a big question.





	spring blossoms and flowers in her hair

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lighthearted fluff with not much going on. I've been having this whole image in my head for a couple of days and needed to write it out. These two just keep getting more and more beautiful. 
> 
> The whole fic was written with the help of this playlist that I've put together, you can give it a listen while you read: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2pUw5Dbe1ShOrw4TJwe98E

Raphael Park, as humble as it was, turned out to be one of the most magical places in the universe in the sunny afternoons of spring with it’s green grass and early blossomed flowers. Romford in general, had become a quiet escape for Artemis and Noah where they could hang out outside without the London euphoria following them around and especially their little spot in the park where no one ever minded or saw them next to a big tree on the lawn. It was almost as if they weren’t even famous there or maybe the population of the town had just quietly agreed to give them space. Every once in a while, someone would stop them for a photo or to say hi, but the initial craze for them had mellowed significantly even if they were still appearing on TV. 

Apart from the blossoms and the endless blooming flowers, spring also brought exams and Artemis’ graduation. She was as stressed out as any other graduating student and found that she felt like pulling her hair out and crying out of frustration way too often, so Noah had found a way to ease her stress while her nose was buried in endless pages filled with highlighted notes and lab papers. 

The two of them were sitting on a red blanket that contrasted brightly with the surrounding green grass and the pink blossoms that carelessly flew in the air under the gentle pull of the light wind. In the distance, the laughs of a few families, kids and the songs of birds could be heard but other than that, the afternoon was quiet. Artemis was hunched over a book, her nose wrinkled in irritation and exhaustion from studying and reading the same page for about a fifth time while Noah was right behind her, carefully braiding her long orange hair in a beautiful loose french braid, each strand of hair woven with even more love than the previous one and the occasional soft kiss on her shoulder every time she grunted and scribbled something aggressively in her notebook. 

“You should really take a break, babe. You already know all of this anyways. We’ve gone over it so many times, even I know it by now. “ he said softly and held the loose strands of hair between his fingers in his left hand while his right caressed her cheek lovingly. She sighed deeply and eased into his touch as if it gave her more energy and patience to keep going. She knew he was right. Noah had spent countless hours helping her study to the point where he could claim a degree in Biology himself. He had been so incredibly patient and understanding with her and how grumpy she had been lately and no matter how badly her anxiety was making her pick fights with him, somehow he always knew how to help her calm down. Braiding her hair had become one of those quiet gestures of love like a warm hug and he had been doing it meticulously and had picked up a handful of pink flowers from around them that he put in her hair while she was frantically trying to memorize as many things as she could. 

“I just...can’t fail. I need to ace these exams and get 100% on everything. I’m so ready to be done with all this. I just want to run away with you.” her head fell in her palms in defeat and a muffled murmur escaped through her fingers. 

Noah finished his masterpiece and tied it in the bottom with a red hair tie that he had been keeping in his pocket for the occasion. He took a second to appreciate his work before pulling her in his arms. She relaxed in his embrace and her hands nervously looked for his until their fingers laced and she brought his hand to her lips to kiss it. “You’re too nice to me, do you know that? I’ve been a nightmare to be around lately. I have no idea how you put up with me. “ 

“You know that’s not true. “ he squeezed her hand reassuringly and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I don’t think I can ever be too nice to you. It’s going to get so much better soon. I promise.” 

She smiled widely and turned around to face him. She had looked at numbers, letters and formulas for way too long, she had almost forgotten how beautiful he was and he was absolutely stunning. The afternoon sun shined on him and caressed his chiseled features gently, making him look like a work of art. No matter how many hours she spent looking at him, trying to memorize every little detail about his appearance, it was never enough. If she could stop time, she would definitely spend at least several centuries laying on that grass appreciating his beauty, she thought. 

His amber eyes looked at hers for a moment before the strong magnetic feeling between them pulled them closer. Their lips met in a soft, affectionate kiss that set free hundreds of butterflies inside and around them. Almost a year after Love Island, it still felt like they were falling in love with each other every day. Somehow, there was a new thing to love each day. A tiny little detail they didn’t know about the other one that just pushed the limits to how much one can love their significant other before their mind burst into wild fireworks. Artemis was sure that her heart had a hard time keeping up with all the skipping Noah had made it do. Every time her lips touched his, it felt like a shot of pure serotonin in her bloodstream or like sun rays breaking through the thick clouds of stress or what Chelsea liked to describe as “pink glitter that makes your all tingly and giggly”. 

“I love you.” she whispered smiling, her lips brushing against his. He kissed her one more time before responding, his voice - a gentle whisper. 

“No, I love  _ you. _ “ 

He blinked twice as if to capture the image of Artemis smiling in front of him with spring flowers in her hair in his mind. Every day, he told himself that there was no creature more flawless than her and every time he battled that statement with their shared dreams of their future daughter. “I know that look.” she giggled and fixed a wild strand of his brown hair. That was the look of someone who was almost about to explode into a thousand of the butterflies she made him feel. “You’re such a melt, I swear.” 

He grinned and pulled her back making her fall on top of him. Life seemed careless at that moment. Not even her studies could stand in the way of the peace that he gave her. She realized that she didn’t want to run away as everything she had ever wanted was right there next to her. The warmth of his skin and the softness of his touch when his fingertips traced heart shapes and love letters on her back erased any memory of an obstacle. As if nothing else existed outside of that red blanket. 

It really didn’t, for all they cared. It was just him and her and their wild, vivid dreams about the life they wanted to build together. Their dream house, the number of kids they wanted to have, how many pets and how big of a bed they were going to get and the only answer was:  _ “The biggest one, so we can fit everyone on it with us!”  _ they always agreed.

“Artemis?” Noah called with a nervous shake in his deep honey voice. A bright exclamation mark lit up inside her head. Was something wrong? 

“Yes?” she replied, her tranquility suddenly interrupted. He didn’t say anything for around a minute, so she lifted her head from his chest and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Babe, is everything okay?” 

He had no idea how to ask her whatever he wanted to ask even if it was obvious she was never going to say no. “Uhm...” 

“Noah?” she frowned at him. He shot out a sharp breath and his gaze traced away before finally returning to her.

“Okay, you know how we’ve been switching between flats? My flat and then yours and then mine again? ” 

Oh god, was she too clingy? There was no way that was it, she thought. Was she, though? Was she spending too much time with him? Did he want more space? Did he dislike her being in his house most of the time?  _ No way. _ She knew that wasn’t it and tried to push her anxious intrusive thoughts out of her head. 

“Y-yes?” 

_ Great, now she probably thinks there’s something wrong,  _ he scolded himself and shook his head before proceeding to talk. 

“Well...I was thinking…that maybe...you would want to...get our own place together. So we don’t have to...you know, keep going back and forth.” he bit his bottom lip nervously and waited for any possible reaction from her. 

She didn’t respond at first, unsure which feeling to let out first. She couldn’t be upset with him but she definitely thought he could have spared her the heat. 

“Noah!” she raised a voice and her hand tapped his chest but then her serious expression broke into a smile. “You’re asking me to move in together?” 

“We said we’ll wait for your graduation to do something more serious and your graduation is soon.” he had no idea why he was nervous considering Artemis had told him on more than one occasion that she wanted to be with him forever, so of course she would want to move in together but it still made his voice shake a little and made him feel like a teenager who was asking his crush out on a date even he had been dating his crush for a long enough time to ask her if she wanted to get a house with him.

“Oooh, you want to get more serious with me, huh? Sounds like you might have a crush on me.” she laughed adorably and nudged him lightly. 

He rolled his eyes. 

“A  _ crush _ , Artemis?” he too failed to keep a straight face on. “That would be a major understatement. Major.” 

“So you’re saying...that you’re...in love with me and want to move in with me?”

Not a cell inside him questioned how in love with her he was. He reached for that one loose strand of hair that framed her beautiful face that had a childish smile on it, moved it to the back of her head and stroked her cheek before saying, “Yes. I am definitely saying that.” 

“Then I would love to move in with you. Forever?” she leaned her face towards his hand, her whole body trying to save the memory of his touch and the affection radiating from it. For the first time in her life, she didn’t doubt that she was loved by the person she was with. Everyone before had made her feel like she wasn’t enough or she was too something but not Noah. Noah adored and worshipped her just the way she was. Childish, anxious, dorky, annoying, with all of her breakdowns and panic moments. Every second of it. Even when he was upset with her, he didn’t forget that she’s the love of his life. 

“Forever.” he whispered in a confident tone, his index finger slid under her chin and pulled her closer for a kiss. The sweet scent of the flowers in her hair and her perfume crawled around them and reminded him of yet another reason why he loved her. She always carried the scent of what freedom and dreams would smell like to him. It made him feel like he was floating in the same spring, sunny sky above them, his chest and stomach tense, the feeling of her soft kisses making him feel almost lightheaded. Her lips touched his, ever so slightly a few times before their tongues met. She let out a quiet huff at the contact and leaned forward, to deepen the kiss, suddenly hungry for something more.

“So this time, when we go to Ikea, we will actually look for furniture to buy and won’t mess around in the wardrobes?” she asked once the kiss ended, so they could take a breath and leaned her forehead on his. 

“Oh, we will definitely mess around in the wardrobes. How else are we supposed to know if they fit enough?” 

Last time they had gone to Ikea for their first date, he had asked her to be his girlfriend, using the wish he had won from her, while they slow danced surrounded by all the candles they had bought and an old record playing in her house. Later on, she told him that it was all planned and she was hoping he would use that wish for that exact purpose or at least something equally romantic.

Something told him the situation would soon repeat.

However the wish would be different. 

At that point of their lives there was nothing he wished for more than to spend his life with her.  _ “But would that ever be enough time?” _ she always asked whenever they spoke about how much they wanted to be together forever.  _ No, it would never be enough time.  _ It was never going to be enough time. Not even if she managed to make that breakthrough and make them both immortal or prolonged their lives significantly. There were way too many things he wanted to do, places he wanted to visit, foods to try, pets and kids to love...all of them with her next to him. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous and it’s not fair. “ she murmured and called him back to reality. Her eyes had been analyzing his expression and the long train of thought about how much he loved her. No one had called him  _ beautiful  _ and  _ gorgeous _ before. Girls used words more shallow like “so hot” and “delicious” but not anything as delicate as “gorgeous” and it always made his chest tingle. He shook his head with disbelief. Unsure how to respond, he just kissed her again. She relaxed on top of him, not breaking their kiss, any thought of studying was locked out of her head. Her mind was too busy imagining all the scenarios of their next step as a couple…and thinking about how ridiculously good of a kisser he was. The realization of the situation she was in made her chuckle in Noah’s mouth. How could she be so lucky? Where was the catch? Was there even a catch? Was Noah even real? He most definitely was and he really really loved Artemis. 

“What?” he asked as she laughed against his mouth again.

“I just love you so much and it’s making me feel fuzzy.” she nuzzled his neck and placed several gentle kisses on his warm skin. The scent of his cologne invaded her nose and reminded her of home. It didn’t matter which flat they were living in. 

He was her home. 

And she was his. 

_ Forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> I also realized that this could go on forever with random fluffy thoughts they have about each other every time they kiss but decided to end it short. 
> 
> I hope you can see how beautiful they are in my head and how much I love them.


End file.
